To Kill a Human
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: "Let's see, little human, how many ways can you die? I doubt that we can find them all... but while we're here, we can try." A poem from Starscream's point of view. A bit of Screamer/OC at the end


**Oooh boy... don't ask me how or why I came up with this. It just seemed sooo... Starscream. I had the idea earlier in the year, and started to write it, but I lost the page I wrote it on. So I started over and did it in ONE NIGHT. In less than two hours. Take that universe!**

**(You know, the feeling could probably apply to Megsie too, but since his name is actually mentioned in the poem... yeah, no. I wish.)**

**Enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

_To Kill a Human_

* * *

Let's see, little human-

How many ways can you die?

I doubt that we can find them all

But while we're here, we can try.

* * *

Well, I suppose I could toss you in water

After all, you've told me you can't swim-

But then, I wouldn't get to see you struggle

And truly that would be a sin...

* * *

I could simply go for the obvious,

And tear you apart, piece by piece

Of course, that's just a bit too violent...

Although, I would enjoy your pleas.

* * *

How about poison? Now, there's something new-

You would suspect nothing amiss

You trust me too much, that's no fun-

To kill you perfectly... why won't you grant my wish?

* * *

I could send you to "Lord" Megatron

Surely _he_ would find a way!

But wait... this is supposed to be _my_ job

Argh, he shouldn't get a say...

* * *

Alright then, my pathetic pet

You want to make things hard?

It'll only be worse for you in the end-

Now, where... shall... I... start?

* * *

Touching your hair, but it's much too fragile

It breaks, yet doesn't cause much pain

And for this, my dear, I want you to scream,

Come on now, drown out the rain...

* * *

Moving down to your face, your cheek

It's so very different from mine-

A stab here... a slice there...

Ah... is that what you call blood? My, look at it shine...

* * *

Now, moving on to your lips

The most sensitive of all your parts

It produces more blood, yet you're still not complaining...

Is something wrong with your little spark?

* * *

Why don't you feel this pain?

Wait, wait - don't touch me with your filthy hands!

What in the universe are you _doing?_

Stop it! Obey my commands!

* * *

As I hold you down again,

I will make sure you don't fight-

Hold on, now, don't use up _all_ your strength

After all, it's going to be quite a long night.

* * *

More torture has followed here,

But that... that's just between us.

Now, we should go into recharge...

Come on. Get up, whine, make a fuss.

* * *

Hmm... wait. Wait, what are you doing?

Why aren't you moving - just lying there?

I didn't do anything you couldn't handle...

This torture was nothing you couldn't bear!

* * *

Get up... get up, or I'll throw you to the Pit!

I know you're tired, but for Primus's sake...

This is ridiculous, pet, do you want me to carry you?

Fine, I will, as long as you wake...

* * *

I've never met a human so lazy...

Can't walk on her own two feet.

I see you've swallowed some of your own blood-

How did it taste? Was it sweet?

* * *

You're on your berth now, you've switched places-

You should have awakened by now!

Perhaps I'll send for Scalpel, he'd wake you up...

No, he'd kill you - but at least he'd know _how_.

* * *

Your chest, it's... it's barely moving...

Not very far up, and how slow it is to rise...

You're still alive, I can see, you shift just so-

You make a noise, then open up your eyes.

* * *

Ah, my little human pet...

Look, you're quite a sight!

Your lips are bloody, but still you smile-

What went through _your_ mind last night?

* * *

You raise your hand to touch mine

I don't pull away... that's... new...

You bring it close and I feel your lips...

You words: "An honor to die by you."

* * *

I understand it fully now;

You were just waiting, waiting - to _die!_

That was... why you stayed with us...

I didn't plan it this time...

* * *

Ohh... rest now, my little pet

We'll... sort this out once my helm is clear.

You see what happens...?

You see what happens when one of us holds you near...?

* * *

You made me do this...

But I wasn't ready... not just yet;

Ah, well... I suppose what's done is done...

Rest in peace, you'll always be my little pet.

* * *

***Sniff* So sad. Poor Screamer... poor whoever-that-girl-was.**

**Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
